Y si nos quedara poco tiempo
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Una despedida de amor,con la promesa de volver a verse pronto, con el temor de no volver a verse nunca.


**DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Este Os participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de Facebook de _SlyPrincess07_

 **Este fic está basado en la canción "Y si nos quedara poco tiempo" de Chayanne. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

* * *

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Draco se levantó taciturno; dentro de una semana ella se iría con San Potter y la Comadreja para buscar una manera de destruir al Señor Oscuro y traer la luz a este mundo. Se vistió para salir al baño mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Cuando regresó, pensó en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella. Su primer beso apasionado en el baño de prefectos hace un año; el sonrojo que pintó sus mejillas la primera vez que le hizo el amor, y la forma en la que gritó su nombre cuando le hizo sentir su primer orgasmo.

Sonrió ante estos recuerdos tan dulces; pero su sonrisa se borró, cuando al ver sus rizos desparramados en la almohada pensó que pronto lo dejaría para ir a buscar una manera de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Frunció el ceño y sintió como su corazón se arrugaba, al pensar que, esta sería una de las últimas veces que podría despertar y encontrarla en su cama después de hacer el amor tantas veces que ella caía rendida en su cama; la última vez en mucho tiempo. Y sintió temor al pensar que alguno de los dos podría morir en esa guerra; que ella podría morir mientras buscaba las partes del alma de Voldemort con los inútiles de sus amigos, o que descubrieran que él amaba a Granger; si eso llegase a ocurrir, sería considerado un traidor a la sangre, y seguro que Voldemort lo mataría, o peor, lo obligaría a matarla a ella.

En ese momento, no pensó en lo que hacía; se dirigió a la cama e impulsivamente la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó contra su pecho, la chica se volteó, aún adormilada para verlo a los ojos

-¿Draco?, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó angustiada al verlo preocupado

-Hermione, te amo. No lo olvides nunca, aunque no te lo diga tan a menudo como te lo mereces, mi vida es mejor desde que tú estás en ella –

-Draco, no necesito que me lo digas con palabras, sé que te cuesta trabajo decirlo, y lo entiendo; pero, sé que me amas, me lo demuestras cada vez que me abrazas, que me besas. Cada vez que me haces el amor –

-Solo, no lo olvides Granger. No olvides que te amo; te amo como nunca imaginé que podría llegar a amar a alguien -

Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que en los brazos del otro estaban a salvo.

Draco veía la tarde morir lentamente desde el balcón de su habitación. Hacia 2 semanas que Granger se había ido con Potter y Weasley; dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia su cama, el último lugar en el que habían estado juntos antes de que ella se fuese.

La mañana después de su partida, él se despertó sintiéndose vacío por dentro sin saber que le faltaba; palpó el lado de la cama en el que dormía ella y lo sintió frío. Se había marchado antes de que él despertara para evitar la triste despedida que, sabía que tendrían.

La noche anterior, sintió sus lágrimas caer mientras hacían el amor, específicamente, cuando él le susurró al oído que la amaba.

Entonces entendió que esa había sido su despedida, se habían despedido en la oscuridad de su habitación, la habitación en la que tantas veces se habían amado; con las sábanas, las cortinas y las sombras de la noche qua habían sido los únicos testigos del amor tan profundo que se profesaban. Había procurado que fuese una despedida feliz, una en la que, de una manera muy sutil le dio a entender que siempre estarían juntos, pasase lo que pasase.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que llamaban a su habitación

-Draco- llamó su madre desde el marco de la puerta- ¿Vas a bajar a cenar? –

-No, cenaré aquí –

Después de que su madre su fue, checó la hora. Aún era temprano, no había terminado de atardecer.

Apenas llevaba un día sin ella y ya la necesitaba a su lado. Se había acostumbrado a saber, a sentir que ella estaba ahí apara cuando la necesitase. A verla cada noche antes de dormirse, y que ella, fuera lo primero que viera por la mañana al despertarse.

Se había acostumbrado a tenerla ahí, que ahora era parte esencial de su existencia. Ya no la quería como en los primeros días, que solamente pensaba en ella cuando estaban juntos. Ahora, a fuerza de verse a diario y de estar juntos todas las noches, no la quería, la necesitaba a su lado para sobrevivir. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, y solamente deseaba poder volver a tocar su mano una vez más para sentirse fuerte y valiente, para saber, que no necesitaba nada más estando ella a su lado.

Por segunda vez en la semana, tuvo que reprimir los deseos de gritar y de llorar al pensar que podría ya no volver a verla jamás, que ya no podría hacerle el amor ni escucharla reír. Y por primera vez en su vida, lamentó no haberle dicho más seguido que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que él no era nada sin ella; lamentó no haberle demostrado, como ella se lo merecía, que la amaba.

Por un instante deseó ser uno de esos estúpidos enamorados, y haberle regalado flores, chocolates, y llevarla a tomar el té al salón de Madame Pudipie en Hogsmeade en vez de quedarse escondidos en el castillo para que nadie los viera. Deseo haber gritado su amor por Hermione a los cuatro vientos, y disfrutar todo el día, y toda la noche, de su compañía, en vez de ocultarse y conformarse con los minutos robados, para que nadie los descubriese, para que nadie supiera de su amor.

Siempre supo que corría ese riesgo, que podían separarse por los prejuicios de su familia. Pero, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, que la separación sería tan dolorosa, y la ausencia tan espantosa. Nunca se imaginó que sentiría su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando ella ya no estuviese; nunca pensó que el día que ella se fuera, dolería tanto; tanto, que escucharía su corazón partirse ante su ausencia.

Y así, serían los siguientes días de su vida; oscuros, hasta que ella volviese a su vida, y con ella la luz. Pero, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para ese día.


End file.
